1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine and a copier.
2. Related Art
Generally, when an image forming apparatus of this type performs high speed processing, it is necessary to increase a process speed. However, the performance of marking and the performance of a driving system are limited.